


shirtless

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, adrien + no clothes, but ill tag it, great combination!!!, i tried to write sexual tension but i mean... it failed, ladybug + adrien without clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day two: awkwardness</p><p>“Lady-” he squeaks, voice cracking as a blush crawls up his neck.<br/>“AhgodIamsosorrybutyouaresohotokaynowbye!” She trips over the string, and Adrien darts forward to try and catch her, but she knows that these things never end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> here we are!! it's late, but it's cute and it's very awkward!! i love these idiots.  
> rated t for some "sexual" themes but i don't find it that bad, but you know, it's a warning!!  
> (also i'm v sorry bc it's a lot shorter than sticky notes was, i'll try a 1k fic again for tomorrow!)

When Ladybug flips into his bedroom this evening, she finds him standing alone in his closet.

But the only thing that registers is _Adrien doesn’t have anything on._

Well, he had a _towel_ wrapped around his waist, but that was literally the only strip of cloth on him.

_Skin_ , her brain chants. _Skin abs drops of water skin skin skin!!!_

Adrien’s oblivious, scanning the closet for something to wear to bed. The bright closet light spills over him, and he’s _glistening._ Her eyes follow the drop of water that _drip drip drips_ from his hair and down his back.

She wonders what it would be like to kiss him like this, when he’s vulnerable and terribly delicious; she wonders what it would be like to pin him to the wall at the back of his closet and kiss him stupid.

 _God,_ she thinks. Ladybug knows he’s defined, but Adrien’s back only confirms her suspicions. Ladybug imagines running her gloved fingers over the muscles that shine as he reaches up to grab something off another shelf. _His hands!_ Her mind screams. _His legs, his arms, his.. everything._

He stands on his tip-toes, stretching and her eyes fly towards his calves, strong and tanned. Ladybug really thinks she’s going to faint. _No,_ she shudders, _I’m going to die._

_Here lies Ladybug, Savior of Paris. Death by gorgeous angel boy._

Ladybug continues to oogle, until her yoyo unstrings itself from the roof and comes flying through the window, clattering loudly on the floor.

Now her brain’s only shouting one word: _Shit._

Ladybug shrieks, and Adrien drops the red-and-black-polka-dotted boxers he’s pulled out.

_Shitshitshitshit._

“Lady-” he squeaks, voice cracking as a blush crawls up his neck.

“AhgodIam _sosorry_ butyouaresohotokaynowbye!” She trips over the string, and Adrien darts forward to try and catch her, but she knows that things never end well.

They collapse in a tangled heap on the floor, all red and spots and a white fluffy towel. Adrien straddles her and she cannot function as his wide green eyes gaze at her curiously.

“Were...  were you checking me out?” He coughs, still blushing furiously. Adrien holds himself up on his hands, attempting not to squish her, but Ladybug can’t think as she watches a lone drop of water slide against his chest and eventually land on her stomach.

_Oh god._

She’s so flustered. _How am I supposed to form any sentences when Adrien Agreste, literal supermodel golden boy, has me pinned to the ground and is wearing nothing but a towel!?_

“N-no!” A high-pitched squawk leaves her mouth. “I mean, of course I was!”

All of the sudden, there’s a heavy weight upon her. Adrien _collapses_ at her words, damp hair fluttering against her chin.

“S-sorry!” He scrambles back, trying to help his ( _girlfriend?_ ) up along with him but the yoyo string is twisted around his ankles too, and he hits the ground with a large thud. There’re water droplets flinging everywhere, and despite her initial anxious discomfort, Ladybug can’t help but grin at him.

They burst out into laughter, tickling their sides and bringing tears to their eyes.

“God, we’re kind of awkward, aren’t we?” Adrien says, working to untangle the string from their ankles.

“Just a little,” Ladybug chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Although I think _you’re_ more awkward than me.”

He scoffs at that. “You just might be right. Even though I caught _you_ staring at me.” Adrien stands, pulling Ladybug to her feet.

As she stands in front of him, the _skin skin skin_ thoughts come flooding back. She’s speechless as he tightens the towel at his waist. Reflexively, she reaches a hand up to trace the outline of his abs. He flinches, startled by the spandex-covered finger gliding along his stomach.

They both think it burns a little.

“You know,” he mutters, backing into the closet. “I’m gonna put on my clothes first.”

**Author's Note:**

> not only was there a series title drop, but a reference to the best ladrien scene known to the ml fandom. did you catch it?? lmao. anyway, thanks for the immense response to sticky notes, i hope you guys like this series!! follow/bother/talk to me at @ladriened on tumblr!!


End file.
